


(I'll Make This Feel Like) Home

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Honeymoon Trip, I Sent This To My Phone From My Computer Using the Bluetooth Connection Since I Have No Wi-Fi Here, Jake and Tom Are Both Ridiculous Dog Dads And Nobody Can Convince Me Otherwise, M/M, Married Couple, That's How Much I Love Those Two Dorks, Wedding Fluff, married au, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: Jake raised one eyebrow at him. “You call our relationship, ourmarriage, athing?"Tom kissed him on the lips and straddled his hips, since Jake didn't seem to be too keen on lying down again. “Shut up,” he mumbled.Or: Tom Holland screamingwhere's my husband!for a little less than 2500 words. Also fluff.





	(I'll Make This Feel Like) Home

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that interview where Tom Holland screams "where's my husband" in his very elegant, very exasperated British accent, and knew that I would lose my mind if I didn't write this damn thing. It's honestly ridiculously self-inducing. I have no excuses.
> 
> Just for context: Tom and Jake are both three or so years older here than they are right now. It's set in like 2022 or something. Idk.
> 
> Please do not send neither to Tom Holland nor to Jake Gyllenhaal (or whoever might know them/work with them). I don't normally post anything in the Actor RPF fandom, but I couldn't not write about those two. They're basically begging me to write about their wedding. It really isn't my fault. (Or is it?)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Tom had been really worried that they wouldn't be able to make it in time.

“Are you almost done?” He asked Jake, walking into their bedroom for the tenth time that morning. He was a little jittery, very much concerned with their upcoming flight; he really, _really_ didn't want to get to the airport too late the following day and lose their fancy lift to the Hawaii just because Jake couldn't get his suitcase ready before the wedding. “Jake?” He called again, looking for him frantically and not finding him anywhere inside the room. “Where the... please, _please_ hurry up, where even _are_ you?”

He frowned, looking for him into the walk-in closet and wondering where the hell he was hiding. “There won't be any time to get back home and pack more things tomorrow – ”

Jake came to him behind his back, eliciting a scared noise from him when Tom suddenly felt his arms wrapping around his shoulders. “I'm almost done,” Jake chuckled, completely unrepentant. Scaring his poor soon-to-be husband seemed to have been his favorite hobby ever since they met one another. He pressed a kiss to his temple just to placate him and added, “I promise.”

Tom turned around so quickly in his embrace that he almost knocked Jake dead with his sudden head movement. “You better,” he snapped.

Jake didn't even flinch. He smiled, amused, and moved his hands rhythmically up and down Tom's arms. “Someone's a bit hysterical,” he joked fondly.

Tom pressed his hands to his face. “We're going to get married in _twelve hours_.”

Jake shrugged. “It's a long twelve hours.”

“It's really not,” Tom whined.

He moved his hands away from his face, and found Jake's little smile still in place on his mouth. “It's gonna be alright,” he said reassuringly, but Tom knew better than to trust his little shit self. “Your brothers are gonna ruin the wedding, our moms are gonna cry, your dad's going to stare at me suspiciously all the time and possibly shoot me right between the eyes – ” 

“Can we – can we not, please?” Tom sighed, cutting his soon-to-be husband off. “Please. I really don't need to think of my parents right now. _And_ be reminded of how much they'd rather have me marry someone closer to my age.”

Jake made an offended face at him, but the soothing movements of his hands up and down his arms didn't stop for a second. “Are you saying I'm _old_?”

That was all it took for Tom to find the will to smile again. It brought him right back to their first date, when Tom had been desperately trying to confess his feelings for Jake and had instead ended up stammering as he went on and on about how big their age difference was and how worried he felt just thinking of what his parents (and _Jake's_ parents) would think about it. “Old, withered, weak, close to death,” he chuckled, nuzzling Jake's chest as he spoke. “All of that.”

Jake emitted an amused little sound, wrapping his arms around Tom's shoulders and resting his chin upon his head. “You're still marrying me. Joke's on you.”

“I'm only doing it for your wealth and prestige,” Tom replied. He tried to sound as serious as possible.

Jake hummed as if he was deep in thought. “You shouldn't have told me. Now I'm leaving everything to our dogs when you poison me next week and I tragically die.”

“Still a pretty good deal,” Tom shrugged, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. “Tessa's gonna have the best dog food in the world.”

Jake chuckled, holding him tighter and then pinching his hip. Tom jumped, and ineffectually tried to send a murderous glance to him as a warning. “She already has it anyway,” Jake replied. “Now, gonna let me finish packing my stuff or are you gonna keep threatening-slash-holding me until our wedding?”

Tom gaped at him. “ _You_ started it!”

“But it was you who distracted me,” Jake retorted, kissing his mouth before he could answer. And Tom could only roll his eyes at that.

But he still smiled fondly as he finally let go of Jake and shook his head. “I can't believe I'm marrying a child,” he muttered, gesturing at Jake's suitcase on the bed. “Look at all of your stuff. What the hell did you pack? Is that a miniature of a pork?”

Jake hurried to his suitcase, taking Tom's hands off his things before he could touch said miniature of a pork and possibly put it back on the floor where it belonged. “It's Tessa's,” he immediately replied, looking ready to fight Tom. “You don't even recognize your dog's toys. You should be ashamed.”

Tom crossed his arms to his chest, glancing at him with an amused look in his eyes. “Well. I'm not the one who keeps buying her all sort of weird stuff.”

“It's not some _weird stuff_!” Jake argued, offended. He took the toy from his suitcase, showing it to Tom like it was the most precious item in the world. “Look at it! It's pink, it's a pork, it _makes noises_.”

He held the toy tighter into his hand, squishing it in his hold until it made some sort of high-pitched, death-resembling screech. Tom hummed to himself. “So _that's_ the noise that kept me up for hours yesterday night, isn't it.”

Tessa ran into the bedroom, barking excitedly at her toy after being drawn to it by its noise. “See!” Jake exclaimed, looking extremely proud of his life choices. “That's what I'm talking about! You love your little pink pork, don't you? You do, of course you do, it's the best pork in the world and you love it and – ”

Tom rolled his eyes again and made to leave the room. “Please pack your things,” he sighed, cutting Jake off. “We're not going to buy swimming new trunks because you forgot to pack ours. Don't look at me! My suitcase's full! They're in the closet.”

Jake didn't even answer, going right back at playing with Tessa as soon as she started jumping around him to get to her toy. Tom shook his head to himself again, and hid a smile behind his hand.

*

“We're going to have to buy new swimming trunks.”

Tom didn't have the energy to do much more than just groan, but he made sure to let out the loudest, longest-suffering groan of all time. “Jake.”

“I was distracted by your dog,” Jake explained. He looked out of the plane window by his left, pointing at something in the sky. “Look, that cloud looks like a parma ham.”

Tom ignored his words for their marriage's sake. “She's _our_ dog,” he protested, lifting his head from Jake's shoulder to fix him with an hurt look. “And you didn't even pack the bloody toy. I saw it was in her bag when we left her with the dog-sitter yesterday night.”

Jake shrugged, but he was suddenly looking absolutely heart-broken. “She loves that fucking toy,” he sighed. “Not that I can blame her. But I thought she would need it much more than us while we're gone, so I didn't bring it with us.”

“Much more than _you_ , you mean,” Tom said fondly (and with a bit of an exasperated tone of voice), cupping his jaw to press a light kiss to his lips. “I can't believe I put up with you on a daily basis.”

Jake's whole face lighted up all over again, and he flashed Tom his wedding ring as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Forever,” he said ominously.

Tom kissed him again, not finding it in him to even pretend to be annoyed. “Forever,” he promised, smiling against his mouth.

*

Jake let himself fall on the nearest chair as soon as they entered their hotel room.

“Man,” he announced, smiling up at Tom while he closed the door behind his back, “who would have thought that getting married _and_ traveling all night across the globe on the same day would be this exhausting?”

Tom lifted his gaze up to the ceiling, but still walked towards Jake after leaving his phone on the nearest table. “Alright, so this was a silly idea,” he admitted. “You still agreed to do it, though.”

Jake took hold of his wrist as soon as he came close enough to the chair, tugging Tom gently towards him while he stared up at him with the most adoring, most relaxed look in his eyes that Tom had ever seen. “I did,” he said fondly. “Can't bring myself to regret it, if I'm honest.”

Tom couldn't help but smile right back at him, letting Jake pull him down onto his lap. “You can't divorce me before thirty days have passed since the wedding,” he reminded him jokingly, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Or three months. I'm not sure.”

“Let's hope it's thirty days,” Jake murmured, nuzzling that soft patch of skin between his throat and his shoulder. Tom felt him smiling against his neck, and couldn't think of anything to reply to that.

Jake wrapped his arms around his hips, and started pressing feather-light kisses all across his shoulder. Tom let his eyes fall closed, enjoying Jake's caresses; he stroked the hair at the base of his head, feeling it soft and just barely curly like always despite the long flight.

“Shower?” He asked, knowing he was already dangerously close to falling asleep and that Jake's warmth and caresses weren't helping him stay awake at all. “I feel disgusting.”

“You're not disgusting,” Jake protested, lifting his head to look at him with sleepy blue eyes. “You just smell like plane seats.”

“That's not a very nice thing to say to your husband,” said Tom, just for the sake of arguing.

But Jake saw right trough him, chuckling at his words. “I _think_ you must smell like plane seats,” he explained. “I probably smell the same, so I can't smell it on you. Can you smell it on me?”

Tom lowered his head, sniffing at Jake's hair and then his shoulder. “No,” he declared.

Jake shrugged. “Wanna shower together?”

Tom smirked. “Absolutely _yes_.”

*

Jake bought new swimming trunks for them both. They spent the majority of their honeymoon making use of them, either dozing on the beach or splashing each other in the water.

“You think we could shoot another movie together?” Tom asked a few days before they had to come back home. “We met while filming Spider-man, after all. It would be cool to do it again, right?”

Jake lowered his chin to look down at him, but it wasn't very effective since Tom was lying on his chest and keeping his eyes closed. “Maybe,” he shrugged. “But what if we fight and ask for a divorce while shooting and then we have to keep showing up at interviews and the whole world watches us bitch at each other for months?”

Tom frowned, eyelids still lowered. “That's a very accurate scenario,” he grunted.

Jake shrugged again, and tried as hard as he could to not let the smile on his face show in his voice. “No way I'm not going to persuade you to have kids, and they're gonna be _the end_ of us. No more sex on the couch and next to the kitchen sink.”

“The couch could use a break,” Tom commented, sighing against Jake's chest. “Besides, we both agreed the kitchen should be left alone.”

“I don't remember ever agreeing to that,” Jake protested.

Tom pinched him lightly across the arm, making him yelp. “You're missing something, anyway,” he mumbled.

Jake looked at him curiously. “The fact that we love each other, and therefore even if I _do_ manage to convince you to have kids they're not actually going to ruin our relationship?”

Tom chuckled warmly at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “There's no persuading to do, darling. I want them too.”

Jake jumped so hard at those words that he almost threw Tom off his chest. “Really? But you said – ”

“It was, like, three years ago,” Tom grumbled, interrupting him before he could start and pressing a hand against his chest, trying to get him to lie down on the recliner again. (And failing.) “We had just started this... thing. I was younger.”

Jake raised one eyebrow at him. “You call our relationship, our _marriage_ , a _thing_?”

Tom kissed him on the lips and straddled his hips, since Jake didn't seem to be too keen on lying down again. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

Jake's hands flied to Tom's hips on their own, holding him gently in place while he leaned away from the kiss to look him in the eye. “Tom?” He called, meeting the soft brown of his irises. “You serious about this?”

Tom shrugged, almost making it seem like it wasn't a big deal, but there was a light in his eyes that Jake could easily see. “Can't have you looking like a grandpa when we finally adopt, can we?”

Jake whimpered, tightening his hold on Tom's hips stubbornly because he needed a real confirmation. “Tom, come on.”

His husband allowed himself to chuckle at last, finally dropping the fake careless expression he had displayed until then and cupping Jake's face delicately in his hands. “Of course I'm serious,” he murmured gently, kissing him again. “I've thought this over. Maybe in a year or two, though?”

“Whenever you want,” Jake said dreamily, instantly reassured. He had immediately put on what Tom liked to call his _soft face_ , all squishy and gentle and absolutely ridiculous. “Fuck, Tommy. I love you a lot.”

Tom couldn't help but laugh at that, kissing him again and again between chuckles. “I love you a lot too, you big baby,” he murmured.

He wondered if he had the same dopey look in his eyes that Jake had, and hoped to god that he didn't. But Jake wrapped his arms around his back and waist, kissed him soundly on the mouth with the same kind of enthusiasm that he had never lost in all those months they had spent together, and Tom decided he could worry about looking like a love-struck idiot some other day.

But then Jake leaned away, his phone suddenly in his hand and already dialing a number. “Let's tell Tessa,” he said.

And Tom burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos and comments if you liked it!
> 
> If you want to, you can also read the fanfic I'm writing in the Spiderman: Far From Home fandom with [justanotherdavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherdavina/). It's a Peter Parker/Quentin Beck university au in which Quentin isn't a crazy villain and you can find it here: [Take Me For What I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778479).
> 
> You can find also come say hi on my tumblr [here](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) \- or if you don't want to use the link, the url is 99millionmilesaway.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
